<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bait by CelestialVoid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194896">Bait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid'>CelestialVoid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Reveal, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Werewolf Reveal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24194896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is kidnapped as bait for Derek, but when Derek comes to save his boyfriend, he reveals something—something big.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>461</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Someone tore the bag from Stiles’ head, making him wince as the piercing light burnt at his eyes.</p><p>Bright halogen lights – the kind used in construction – stood on tall stands in a circle around him. The glaring lights were pointed at him, making it almost impossible for Stiles to see what lay beyond them in the shadows.</p><p>The smallest sounds seemed to reverberate off the walls around him, quiet voices echoing in the darkness.  They were in an enclosed space—that much, Stiles could surmise.</p><p>Stiles squinted against the light, trying to make out the shapes among the shadows. He could see a large walkway overhead, an old railing running along the edge of it—some of the glass panels smashed in and other stained with dirt and grime or covered in graffiti.</p><p>The air was stale and dusty, plumes of dust stirred—the particles dancing about in the bright light of the halogens and the silvery moonlight that bled through the skylight.</p><p>He knew this place; he was in the abandoned mall.</p><p>He strained against the ropes that were tied around his wrists, restraining his arms behind him as he sat in the uncomfortable metal chair.</p><p>“I don’t know who you are or what you want, but I think you got the wrong person,” Stiles said, grimacing as he tried to look past the glaring bright light at the silhouettes that lingered in the shadows.</p><p>“Stiles Stilinski?” one of them said, his voice deep and gruff.</p><p>“Yeah,” Stiles answered hesitantly. “Okay, so you have the right person, but I have no idea what I did wrong.”</p><p>“Relax,” another man said, his voice smooth and controlled. “We’re not going to hurt you. You’re not the one we’re after.”</p><p>“If you’re not after me, then who are you after?” Stiles asked.</p><p>There was a heavy <em>thud</em> as a figure dropped down from the higher story, his heavy boost stirring up a plume of dust as he landed. He slowly straightened, standing tall.</p><p>“Him,” the second man answered.</p><p>Stiles felt an icy shudder crawl up his spine.</p><p>A pair of glowing red eyes pierced the darkness, the rumble of a low growl echoing through the abandoned mall.</p><p>“Hello, Hale,” one of the men greeted, turning to face the newcomer.</p><p>Stiles flinched.</p><p>“Hale?” he repeated, his voice a broken whisper.</p><p>The man stepped out of the darkness, letting the halogen lights illuminate his face.</p><p>His fierce glare was locked on the men who stood in the shadows, his naturally aventurine eyes lit up with an unhuman crimson glow.</p><p>“Stiles,” he said, his voice deep and firm. “Close your eyes.”</p><p>Stiles didn’t question it. He shut his eyes, fear gripping his heart as the echoing mall filled with the sounds of vicious snarling and growling. He to keep his breathing steady, but he could hear the exchange of blows and the sharp gasps of pain.</p><p>It felt like it went on forever, and then – as abruptly as it started – it ended; the darkness was plunged into silence.</p><p>Stiles’ heart lurched into his throat.</p><p>He was more scared than ever to open his eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay,” a familiar voice said softly. “It’s all over.”</p><p>There was a loud click as the lights were switched off, plunging the world around him into darkness—the insides of his eyes no longer lit by the glaring light.</p><p>Stiles slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he adjusted to the darkness.</p><p>Derek knelt beside the chair, untying the ropes that held Stiles in place.</p><p>Stiles stared at him, shocked and confused.</p><p>His eyes had returned to their natural hue. There was a smear of blood across his cheek and his chest but no sign of injuries.</p><p>The ropes fell slack.</p><p>Stiles freed his hands, rubbing his wrists.</p><p>Derek stayed where he was, bowing his head. He let out a measured sigh.</p><p>“Stiles,” he started slowly. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“About what?” Stiles asked. “Me getting kidnapped or the glowing eyes and whatever the hell that just was?”</p><p>“I wanted to tell you,” Derek said softly, his voice full of pain. “I just never could find the words or it was never the right time… I never meant to lie to you. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“You didn’t lie,” Stiles reminded him, slowly rising to his feet. He took a second to steady himself before walking towards the exit, his feet stirring up plumes of swirling dust as his shoes scuffed the old tiles. “You just didn’t tell me the truth.”</p><p>“You’re not… mad?” Derek asked.</p><p>“Not mad, just a little upset,” Stiles corrected. “Besides, there’s no point in me shouting at you when you clearly already feel bad enough.”</p><p>Derek bowed his head.</p><p>“Just do me a favour,” Stiles said quietly. “Tell me the truth. What are you?”</p><p>“I’m a werewolf,” Derek answered.</p><p>Stiles seemed to think about it for a moment before shrugging slightly. “Okay.”</p><p>“That’s it?” Derek gawked. “‘Okay’?”</p><p>Stiles nodded.</p><p>“You don’t have any questions?”</p><p>“I do,” Stiles replied. “I have a ton of questions. But right now, I just want to get the hell out of here.”</p><p>Derek hesitantly set his hand on Stiles’ back, walking him out of the old mall and into the cool night air.</p><p>Stiles drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second as he turned his head to the sky and sighed with relief. He slowly opened his eyes, staring up at the stars.</p><p>“I love you,” he said quietly. He turned to look at Derek. “I love you, no matter what.”</p><p>A small smile turned up the corners of Derek’s mouth. He met Stiles gaze, looking at the young man lovingly.</p><p>“I love you too,” Derek whispered, leaning forward and bringing his lips to Stiles’ in a sweet, tender kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>